overcoming disaster
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: based off of 2 japanese urban legends Tek-Tek- except Mel isn't just a torso she 's a double amputee and she's also like the Slit Mouth Woman.. But she's not dead! she became like this is from a stage accident. she's alive and not evil!


**Overcoming disaster**

It was a cool day in Waycross; I was staying with Melanie following the disastrous collapse of the Apollo Theater's roof during her most recent performance. While the disaster left most of the cast uninjured, she was not so lucky, suffering from both facial deformation and the loss of her legs due to irreparable damage. As she came home from the hospital she was different. She was depressed but still determined to overcome her physical problems.

"Aunt Mel, I'm here." I said walking though the living room.

"Angel come quickly, I feel sick." She called while slurring weakly from the bedroom. As I made my way inot her bedroom I saw her tired face with its sunken features and darkness under the eyes signifying a stark lack of sleep. He skin was unusually pale with bandages covering the bruises from the accident. Her torso and arms were thin all except her pregnant belly. The Asian Flu had ravaged everything the amputation of her legs haven't.

"Let's get you into the bathroom." I said helping her off the bed.

"Thank you." She slurred weakly. Once we got into the bathroom, she started vomiting. The result was a bloody mess of bile that was quickly flushed. After I cleaned her up she brushed her teeth. As I held her in place, she looked up into the mirror. Suddenly one hand went to the bandage on her face pealing the material back slightly to reveal a deep gash running from ear to ear.

"Angel my face looks horrible." She slurred weakly but sadly.

"No it doesn't. It'll heal with time and Elizabeth told you it would be repairable with time." I assured. As she finished up I helped her back. While I held her up, I felt water fall softly on my shoulder. I looked back to see her in tears. Helping her back into the bed, I hugged her sweetly. I couldn't let her fall into the apparent depression that was threating to overtake her.

"It's ok Aunt Mel I know it's painful, but I'm here for you." I said.

"Thank you Angel." She sobbed slurring weakly. After she calmed, I heard her stomach rumble signifying hunger. Knowing she couldn't eat solids in her condition, I opted to make soup. Instead of canned soup in the cupboard, I thought a homemade variant would be more filling. Checking the pantry I noticed we had enough vegetables to make vegetable soup. After about a hour I brought it to her. She proceeded to eat it ravenously.

"Thank you Angel, this is delicious. Where did you get this recipe?" She slurred weakly.

"Grandma's recipe." I said.

"Oh no wonder it was great." She slurred in reply. With her hunger satisfied. She fell into a deep sleep. With her at rest I quietly read in a chair next to the bed. Suddenly to my displeasure to doorbell rang. Not wanting to disturb her I quickly answered it to find Josh at the door. Nothing the look of terror on his face. I ushered him in quickly. I was wondering what could frighten him so.

"Janie I'm so glad to see you, please hide me." He said.

"From who? You're dad?" I asked.

"Worse." He said.

"Your sister?" I asked

"Worse." He said.

"Then who?" I snapped.

"Snyder." He said. Then my worst fears were realized. Snyder was annoying and Melanie was in no shape to handle him. Still I couldn't let him annoy Josh, that's when I got an idea. To my convenience Melanie awoke somewhat refreshed 5mins later.

"Um Aunt Mel, I need your help. You see there's an annoying guy outside and I want to scare him away. Can you please help us?" I asked.

"Alright Angel." She slurred weakly. I helped her to the living room as the bell rang. I could hear Josh tell him it was a bad time. He responded harshly forcing his way in as he walked in he got a look at her. In her current state, she's must've looked scary to him. He ran from the house.

"Wow you really sent him running Aunt Mel." I said sweetly.

"Serves him right." She slurred weakly but coldly.


End file.
